IRLAND ÜBER ALLES
by Anhaenger Saurons
Summary: Draco spielt dem gryffindorischen Quidditchteam einen Streich mit ungeahnten Folgen. Draco als Schurke, Harry als Unruhestifter, Ron als Taugenichts, Ernie als böser Hufflepuff und Seamus als Freak, der für die Unabhängigkeit Irlands kämpft... DMHP SLASH!
1. Die Sabotage

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, alles JK Rowling und Warner Broth. Ich verdiene kein Geld oder beabsichtige, irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.

**a/n: **Draco spielt dem gryffindorischen Quidditchteam einen Streich mit ungeahnten Folgen. ... DM-HP, Romance/Humor

Draco als Schurke, Harry als Unruhestifter, Ron als Taugenichts, Ernie als böser Hufflepuff und Seamus als Freak, der für die Unabhängigkeit Irlands kämpft... _grins_

Eine "_ich will dich, ich will dich nicht_"-Story. Ja, es gibt viele davon, aber ich kann davon nicht genug kriegen!

**AU!** Spielt im Frühling des **6. Schuljahres**, die Originalhandlungen des 6. und 7. Bandes werden **vollständig** ignoriert. Die Handlungsstränge des 5. Bandes werden leicht verändert: Es gab keine Umbridge, Sirius lebt, der dunkle Lord ist bereits tot, von Dumbledore im Kampf zu Beginn des 5. Schuljahres vernichtet (daher stimmt diese FF auch nicht mit den Bedingungen Harry/Voldemort überein). Seine Anhänger sind untergetaucht. Die Malfoys wurden rehabilitiert, nachdem Lucius mal wieder hatte rumtricksen können. Und ja, manche Charaktere reagieren überzogen ;D Harry ist um einiges unbekümmerter, zuweilen auch emotionaler als in den Büchern.

**Warning: **Teilweise derbe Sprache, Umgangssprache, Slash.

* * *

**IRLAND ÜBER ALLES **

**1. Kapitel**

_Die Sabotage_

* * *

Das Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw war aufregend.

Die Tribünen waren voll besetzt, Anfeuerungsparolen, Jubelschreie und Buhrufe erfüllten die Luft, wurden vom sanften Frühlingswind über die Ländereien Hogwarts' getragen. Die Spieler flogen auf den Rennbesen, versenkten die Quaffel in die Tore, wichen den Klatschern aus, täuschten Manöver vor, beschützten die Ringe und versuchten unter den strengen Blicken von Madam Hooch ungesehen zu foulen. Die beiden Sucher schwirrten weiter oberhalb ihrer Teams herum und hielten Ausschau nach dem Schnatz.

Draco Malfoy saß inmitten seiner grölenden Hauskameraden, die Ravenclaw anfeuerten.

Slytherin war immer für Mannschaften, die gegen Gryffindor spielte.

Das sei ungeschriebenes Gesetz, wie Pansy Parkinson letztens noch im Gemeinschaftsraum behauptet hatte.

Draco aber, Sohn eines einflussreichen, ehemaligen Todessers, wusste aus sicherer Quelle, dass es nicht stimmte. Es war _geschriebenes_ Gesetz. Salazar Slytherin hatte zu seinen Leb- und Hogwartszeiten heimlich ein Buch über Verhaltensregeln eines Slytherins verfasst. Es war eine Art Ehrenkodex.

Und Kapitel zwölf, Absatz drei besagte: _Ein Slytherin soll im Quidditch niemals Partei für Gryffindor ergreifen._

Da von den anderen Häusern nicht die Rede war, bedeutete es, dass ein Slytherin immer, _immer, immer, immer_ für dasjenige Team sein musste, das gegen die Löwen spielte. Gryffindor musste eben platt gemacht werden. Auch das hatte der großartige Salazar Slytherin in seinem Benimmbuch festgehalten. In Kapitel acht, Absatz zwanzig.

_Gryffindors müssen immer provoziert, angegriffen und besiegt werden. Jedes Mittel sei dafür ehrenwert._

Kapitel drei, Absatz sieben sagt aber, dass _ein Slytherin _sich _niemals bei Verbotenem erwischen lassen _soll.

Dies setzte List und Tücke voraus, um Gryffindors platt zu machen. Ob beim Quidditch, im Unterricht oder sonst wo. Die Schuld durfte dabei nur nicht auf einen Slytherin fallen. Doch da List und Tücke Eigenschaften eines jeden Schülers waren, der ins Haus der Schlangen eingeteilt wurde, war dies kein Problem.

Schon gar nicht für ihn, Draco _Ich bin der pfiffigste Intrigant der Welt _Malfoy. Malfoys lagen die Fähigkeiten, heimtückisch und verschlagen zu sein, bereits in den Genen.

Erst kurz vor dem Spiel hatte der blonde Junge seinen neuesten Plan, Gryffindors fertig zu machen, umgesetzt. Den Anstoß dazu gegeben.

Er hatte sich in die Mannschaftskabine der Gryffindors geschlichen, nachdem er das Team durch einen Trick hatte hinauslocken können, und Harry Potters Besen verhext. Dieser Fluch würde erst Wirkung zeigen, wenn Draco noch die letzten Worte aussprach.

Und das würde er tun. Sobald Potter auf seinem dämlichen Feuerblitz dem Schnatz hinterher jagte, im Glauben, den goldenen Ball für sich und sein Haus gewinnen zu können.

Draco lächelte bösartig, während er mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen Potter aufmerksam beobachtete.

Dieser flog seine üblichen Runden, nach wie vor auf der Suche nach dem Schnatz. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare standen in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen ab; sie waren vom Wind stark zerzaust und _noch_ unordentlicher, als sonst. Seine rotgoldenen Quidditchroben waren aufgebauscht, den schlanken, leicht trainierten Körper, der sich darunter verbarg, konnte Draco nur erahnen. Beeindrucken ließ er sich davon jedoch nicht, auch wenn er _auf der anderen Seite des Besens flog_, wie es Blaise so treffend bemerkt hatte.

Potter war eine Nervensäge. Ein beschissener Freund von Schlammblütern.

Und ein _Gryffindor_, dachte Draco abfällig, so, als ob ein Gryffindor zu sein das Schlimmste Verbrechen auf Erden sei.

Mit grimmiger Miene konzentrierte sich Draco wieder auf Potter.

Dessen Blick schien ziellos über das Quidditchfeld zu gleiten, hin und wieder schaute der Sucher sogar in Dracos Richtung, als er plötzlich inmitten seines Fluges verharrte und auf eine bestimmte Stelle starrte.

Draco spannte sich an und hob seinen Zauberstab ein wenig.

Im nächsten Augenblick stürzte sich Potter in einen brisanten Sturzflug. Ein Raunen ging durch die Zuschauerreihen. Dann wurden die Buhrufe der Slytherins und die Jubelschreie der Gryffindors ohrenbetäubend.

„HARRY SCHEINT DEN SCHNATZ ENTDECKT ZU HABEN!", brüllte Dean Thomas, Kommentator des Spiels mit sich überschlagener Stimme ins Mikrofon.

Cho Chang, Sucherin der Ravenclaws, folgte Potter und versuchte, ihn einzuholen.

„LOOOS, HARRY! BEEIL DICH!", donnerte Thomas aufgeregt. „UND PASS AUF! CHO CHANG, DIESES BIEST, IST HINTER DIR HER!"

Draco ignorierte Thomas' überaus parteiische Kommentare und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. Links und rechts von ihm hüpften seine Freunde gespannt auf und ab und feuerten Cho an, so, wie sie Beleidigungen gegen Potter ausriefen.

Den Schnatz hatte auch Draco mittlerweile gesehen; hell funkelte er golden im milden Sonnenlicht auf, ungestüm flatterte es durch die Lüfte, voller Unbekümmertheit und Provokation. Potter näherte sich ihm immer mehr.

Draco schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und murmelte den letzten, noch ausstehenden Teil seines fiesen Zaubers.

Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs glühte hellblau auf, Draco öffnete seine Augen und beobachtete mit zufriedenem Lächeln, wie Potters Besen unkontrolliert zu trudeln anfing. Der Schnatz war etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt.

Der Gryffindor hatte Schwierigkeiten, nicht von seinem Feuerblitz zu fallen; Potter wurde dadurch unachtsam und ehe auch nur irgendeiner realisiert hatte, was wirklich los war, schoss Cho an ihm vorbei, streckte den Arm aus und fing den Schnatz.

Dracos grinste breit. In seinen blassen, grauen Augen strahlte es voller Schalk.

Einige Sekunden war es völlig still. Dann brach das Chaos aus. Die Ravenclaws waren völlig außer Rand und Band und schrieen sich vor lauter Begeisterung heiser. Die Slytherins jubelten über die Niederlage Gyffindors, den Hufflepuffs war es gleich; sie waren glücklich, ein solch' spannendes Spiel hatten erleben können, und die Gryffindors waren derbe enttäuscht. Nicht lange und sie behaupteten lauthals, eine Verschwörung sei im Spiel gewesen.

Die Spieler landeten, das Team von Ravenclaw ließ sich feiern; ihre Freunde waren schon längst auf dem Feld gestürmt.

Draco sah, wie Potter von seinem Besen stieg und den Feuerblitz wütend anstarrte.

Der Fluch hatte die Wirkung verloren, als Cho den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

„Mann, ist das klasse zu sehen, wie Gryffindor verliert!", rief jemand ausgelassen ins Dracos Ohr. Kurz danach wurde ein Arm um den Blonden gelegt und er wurde an den Körper eines anderen gezogen. „Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!"

Draco blickte zur Seite und schaute Blaise Zabini an, mit dem er im letzten Jahr eine monatelange, leidenschaftliche Affäre gehabt hatte.

Blaise lachte und fing wieder an zu jauchzen. Seine blauen Augen funkelten voller Frohsinn.

Draco grinste, löste sich sanft von Blaise und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Dann sah er wieder auf das Spielfeld zu Potter – und erstarrte.

Potter stand dort und hatte Draco trotz der Entfernung geradewegs anvisiert. Auch wenn Draco es nicht genau erkennen konnte, so glaubte er, dass der Gryffindor sehr zornig schien.

Wusste Potter, dass er hinter der Verhexung seines Besens steckte? Aber woher? Er konnte es nicht wissen. Er _konnte_ es nicht...

Doch noch ehe Draco weiter darüber nachdenken können, wurde er von einer Horde schadenfroher Slytherins zum Ausgang der Tribünen gerissen, die unbesonnen Spottlieder auf die Gryffindors sangen.

Irgendwo auf dem Weg zwischen dem Quidditchfeld und Hogwarts begegneten Draco und seine Handlanger eine Gruppe von gryffindorischen Spielern.

Potter war dabei. Er wirkte recht aufgebracht und unterhielt sich wild gestikulierend mit Ron Weasley.

Der Hüter hatte eine grimmige Miene aufgesetzt, sein rotes Haar lag ihm schweißnass auf der Stirn. Jäger Seamus Finnigan folgte ihnen, das Gesicht vom Spiel war erhitzt und in den Farben der irischen Flagge bemalt. Grün, orange, weiß.

Als Potter Draco und seine Kameraden entdeckte, blieb er abrupt stehen und starrte den Slytherin erbost an.

„MALFOY, DU HINTERHÄLTIGES FRETTCHEN!", brüllte er dann los, die grünen Augen zu gefährlichen Schlitzen verengt.

Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und schien wirklich sehr, sehr erzürnt. Sein schlanker Körper war angespannt, seine Wangen vor Zorn errötet, sein Blick erglommen. Die Frühlingssonne tauchte sein rabenschwarzes, unordentliches Haar ins mäßiges Licht.

Draco grinste verwegen. „Na, Potter, kommst du nicht damit klar, zu verlieren?", schnarrte er höhnisch. „Dabei solltest du dich daran gewöhnen."

Seine Freunde lachten, Potters Freunde zogen wütende Grimassen.

Potter schnaubte und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Die Luft zwischen ihnen war merklich angespannt. Zum Brennen bereit, wenn doch nur ein einziger Funken das Feuer zu entfachen vermochte.

„ICH WEIß, DASS DU MEINEN BESEN VERHEXT HAST!", klagte Potter ihn mit sich überschlagener Stimme an.

Empörte und erstaunte Blicke trafen Draco. Die Gryffindors waren außer sich, die Skytherins begeistert. Für einen Augenblick schien es ruhig.

Draco fragte sich etwas unbehaglich, warum Potter sich so verdammt sicher war, dass _er_ ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte.

Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken und hatte gerade noch Zeit, eine arrogante Maske aufzusetzen, als Potter, dicht gefolgt von Weasley, im rasenden Tempo auf ihn zugestürmt kam.

Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle traten rasch vor Draco, nur eine Sekunde später war eine Schlägerei im Gange.

Potter hatte es geschafft, sich blitzschnell unter Vince und Greg zu ducken und stürzte sich auf Draco.

Dieser wollte soeben seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als er bereits zu Boden gerissen wurde. Er landete hart auf den Rücken, Potter auf ihn drauf, der auf ihn einprügelte und Beleidigungen ausstieß. Draco wehrte sich – sowohl verbal, als auch mit Fäusten und Füßen.

Er bekam halbwegs mit, wie sich der Rest ebenfalls drosch.

Draco und Potter bildeten schon bald einen undefinierbaren Knäuel, zu dem sich Blaise und Finnigan mit Enthusiasmus verwickeln ließen.

Der blonde Slytherin spürte jeden Treffer, währen er selbst ziellos zurück boxte. Nach kurzer Zeit war nicht mehr erkennbar, wer wen schlug.

Von irgendwoher erschallte eine laute, keifende Stimme. Und plötzlich packte jemand Draco von hinten an den Roben und er wurde unsanft auf die Füße gerissen.

Er wollte sich befreien und Potter vermöbeln, aber der Griff verstärkte sich.

„Draco, was soll das?", drang eine ölige, kalte Stimme an sein Ohr.

Severus Snape.

Draco seufzte und verharrte. Er blutete aus der Nase und seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt.

„WAS IST HIER LOS?", nahm er die kreischende Stimme von Professor McGonagall nun bewusst wahr.

Sie hatte Potter und Finnigan gepackt und zurückgerissen. Madam Hooch hielt Weasley und Blaise an den Armen fest. Vince und Greg waren freiwillig aufgestanden.

„WIESO MÜSST IHR EUCH STÄNDIG PRÜGELN?", zeterte MvGonagall fuchsteufelwild weiter. „ICH HABE ES SATT! ENDGÜLTIG! WIE SIND EINE SCHULE! EINE _SCHULE_ UND KEINE ANSTALT FÜR SCHWER ERZIEHBARE BLAGEN, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

--

Harry hörte nicht wirklich hin, als McGonagall sie alle wie wild ausschimpfte. Sein Blut war noch zu sehr in Wallung ob der ganzen Aufregung, als dass er derzeit an etwas anderes denken konnte, als an Draco Malfoy.

Dieser stand ihm gegenüber, festgehalten von Snape, mit einer blutenden Lippe und einem sich zuschwellenden rechten Auge. Sein Blick war höhnisch und auf ihn gerichtet.

Harry ballte schon wieder seine Hände zu Fäusten. Malfoy, dieses Arschloch, hatte seinen Besen verhext, das wusste er genau.

Er hatte während des Spiels zwischendurch immer unauffällig zu Malfoy geschaut. Warum, wusste er nicht, und es war ihm derzeit auch so was von egal. Auf jeden Fall hatte er gemerkt, wie Malfoy seinen Zauberstab in den Händen gehalten hatte; und als Harry im Sturzflug nach dem Schnatz gejagt hatte, war ihm aus den Augenwinkeln ein hellblaues Glühen aufgefallen – direkt dort, wo Malfoy saß.

Dieser Bastard. Nur er war hinterhältig genug für einen solchen Streich. Wegen ihm hatte Gryffindor verloren.

„MALFOY HAT HARRYS BESEN VERHEXT!", hörte Harry plötzlich Ron brüllen, der somit McGonagalls Wutausbruch unterbrach.

Die Hexe hielt inne. „Was?"

Ron nickte stürmisch. „ER HAT ES GETAN! ÜBERPRÜFEN SIE DOCH MALFOYS ZAUBERSTAB!"

„WEASLEY", bellte Hooch dazwischen. „KEIN GRUND, SO ZU SCHREIEN!"

„Sie schreien doch selber", murmelte Seamus.

Hooch blitzte den Jungen ärgerlich an. „KLAPPE, FINNIGAN!"

„Und zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Weasleys ungeheure Unterstellung, Draco hätte Potters Besen verhext", schnarrte Snape.

Malfoy, der etwas blasser schien, als normal, lächelte wieder siegessicher.

Dies löste bei Harry eine Sicherung aus. Er stapfte mit dem Fuß auf und riss sich von seiner Hauslehrerin los. Zorn beherrschte ihn. „ER HAT ES WIRKLICH GETAN!", schrie er. „ICH WEIß ES!"

„Und zehn Punkte Abzug, Potter, weil Sie eine Lehrkraft anschreien", meinte Snape unbeeindruckt.

„Für Sie alle gibt es jeweils zwanzig Punkte Abzug wegen der Schlägerei!", verschaffte McGonagall sich wieder mit zorniger Stimme Gehör. Dann fixierte sie Harry und Malfoy. „Potter! Malfoy! Sie kommen mit!"

„Wohin?", fragte Malfoy entrüstet. Er sah McGonagall erhaben an. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, außer in die Slytherinkerker!"

McGonagall verengte ihre dunklen Knopfaugen. „Malfoy", warnte sie ihn mit zischender Stimme, „Sie kommen jetzt mit! Wir gehen zum Schulleiter!"

„Was?"

Harry merkte mit Genugtuung, dass Malfoy entgeistert war. Seine grauen Augen hatten sich etwas geweitet.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür, dass Draco zu Professor Dumbledore muss", intervenierte Snape mit energischer Stimme.

McGonagall blitzte ihn an. „Oh, doch", zischte sie böse. „Diese ewigen, nervigen Streitereien zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins müssen endlich mal ein Ende haben!"

Sie wartete Snapes Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sondern ließ Seamus los, entriss einen leicht panisch wirkenden Malfoy aus dem Griff des Zaubertrankmeisters und zerrte ihn und Harry mit sich mit zur Burg,

„Minerva!", rief Snape indigniert; er eilte ihnen nach.

Harry nahm es gelassen hin. Er hatte schließlich nichts verbrochen. Malfoy hingegen sah ziemlich entrüstet aus und versuchte, sich loszureißen.

Aber McGonagall ließ es nicht zu, schleppte beide zum Wasserspeier, nannte das Passwort und stieß sie zur Wendeltreppe. Mit einem _Accio Zauberstab _hatte sie Malfoy entwaffnet.

Dieser keuchte auf. „Professor!", protestierte er aufgebracht. „Geben Sie mir sofort meinen Zauberstab wieder, ehe ich Sie wegen Diebstahl anzeige!"

McGonagall schnaubte nur und schubste ihn und Harry die Treppe hinauf.

Malfoy zeterte weiter. „Ich besorge mir den besten Anwalt! Er wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie nach Askaban kommen!"

Harry grinste. Das waren starke Sprüche, doch es steckte nichts dahinter.

„Minerva, geben Sie Draco seinen Zauberstab wieder!", verlangte eine ölige Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen.

Snape hatte sie eingeholt.

„Severus!" McGonagall blieb stur. „Malfoy bekommt ihn wieder, sobald überprüft wurde, ob er Potters Besen sabotiert hat!"

Sie waren oben angekommen und die Hexe schob sich an die beiden Jungen vorbei und klopfte energisch an Dumbledores Tür.

„Sabotiert?", wiederholte Malfoy wütend. „Ich habe Potters scheiß Besen nicht sabotiert! Und nur, weil Potter das behauptet, haben Sie noch lange kein Recht--"

McGonafall war eingetreten und zog Malfoy mit hinein.

Harry grinste noch immer, doch ehe er ihnen folgen konnte, hatte Snape ihm bereits einen derben Stoß gegeben, so dass er in das kreisrunde Büro stolperte und gegen Malfoy prallte.

Er hielt sich am Slytherin fest, um nicht hinzufallen. Als er sich aufrichtete, merkte er, dass er dicht vor Malfoy stand. Dessen hellblonde Haare, die normalerweise zurückgekämmt waren, fielen ihm lässig in die Stirn. Seine blassgrauen Augen funkelten ihn zornig an. Auf seinen Wangen lag ein sanftes Rosa.

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie an den Winter erinnert. Dieser Gedanke kam ihm so plötzlich, so überraschend, dass er nicht merkte, dass er Malfoy noch immer festhielt.

„Lass mich los, du Wichser!", presste Malfoy mit seiner schleppenden, feindseligen Stimme hervor, legte seine flachen Hände auf Harrys Brust und stieß ihn von sich.

Harry stolperte zurück und ihm wurde klar, wo er war. Er spürte, wie das Blut in sein Gesicht schoss und er senkte hastig den Kopf.

Was war denn das? Harry lachte still über sich selbst. Sicher, Malfoy war ein hübscher Junge, aber ein nervtötender Lausebengel. Er war rotzfrech, überheblich und nebenbei sein Erzfeind Nummer eins.

McGonagall hatte indessen mit Dumbledore über alles unterrichtet. Dieser saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Und Snape dachte nicht daran, seinen Hausschüler ob seiner Wortwahl zu tadeln.

„So, Mr Malfoy, dann wollen wir doch mal Ihren Zauberstab überprüfen", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, ihn und Harry aus blauen, fröhlich funkelnden Augen musternd.

„Das ist nicht nötig!", versicherte Malfoy. Er schien sich um einen neutralen Ton zu bemühen, aber Harry entging nicht der seichte Unterton voller Nervosität.

Er stierte Malfoy grimmig an. Klar, dass das nicht nötig war. Dann würde ja herauskommen, dass er seinen Feuerblitz verhext hatte.

„Ich verlange, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab sofort wiederbekommt!", trat Snape für seinen Schützling ein.

Dumbledore, der Malfoys Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, lächelte entschuldigend. „Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber die Anschuldigungen sind schwerwiegend. Das müssen wir überprüfen."

Malfoy stieß frustriert seinen Atem aus; Snape setzte seine Todesserblicke auf, von denen sich der alte Zauberer jedoch nicht beeindrucken ließ.

Malfoy musste wohl kapituliert haben, dachte Harry, denn schattenhafte Ausdruckslosigkeit legte sich auf seine feinen Gesichtszüge. Das sanfte Rosa verschwand allmählich, wich der gewohnten Blässe. Auf seinen schmalen Lippen legte sich ein betont verächtlicher Ausdruck; seine silbernen Augen waren trotzig auf Dumbledore gerichtet.

Der Schulleiter wendete den Zauber an – Harry sah gebannt zu – und nur eine Sekunde später war bewiesen, dass der ungekrönte Eisprinz von Slytherin seinen Besen sabotiert hatte.

„Also doch!", stieß McGonagall empört hervor. „Malfoy! Das sie DAS gewagt haben!"

Harrys Kopf ruckte in Malfoys Richtung. Auch wenn er es schon gewusst hatte, verspürte er wieder neuen Zorn, nun, wo eindeutig feststand, dass diese miese, kleine Ratte für seine Niederlage verantwortlich war.

„Das zahl' ich dir heim, Malfoy!", presste er aggressiv zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine Augen waren verengt, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen.

Nur die Präsenz des bösen Giftmischers hielt ihn davon ab, sich auf Malfoy zu stürzen.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug wegen Bedrohung eines Mitschülers", meinte Snape auch schon prompt, dessen Hass auf Harry jetzt sicherlich gewachsen war, nun, wo der Gryffindor seinen Schützling in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

„Malfoy!", bellte McGonagall inzwischen und funkelte den Blonden rabiat an. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!"

„Draco hat wahrscheinlich nur auf einen hinterhältigen Streich von Potter reagiert", schnarrte Snape kühl.

„Ich habe Malfoy keinen Streich gespielt!", rief Harry entrüstet.

„Klappe, Potter!", wies Snape ihn barsch zurecht; seine schwarzen Augen waren bedrohlich auf ihn gerichtet.

„Hat er wohl!", warf Malfoy laut aufbrausend dazwischen.

„Hab ich nicht!", protestierte Harry wütend.

„Malfoy schaute ihn höhnisch an. „Hast du wohl!"

„Hab ich ni--"

„KLAPPE!", schrie McGonagall. „ALLE BEIDE!"

Harry hielt schulbewusst inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Sorry."

Malfoy sagte nichts, hatte dafür eine selbstgefällige Miene aufgesetzt.

McGonagall rollte entnervt mit den Augen, Snape schaute finster drein und Dumbledore hatte sich in seinen Sessel zurückgelehnt, zwirbelte seinen weißen, langen Bart und bedachte Harry und Malfoy mit halb belustigten, halb nachdenklichen Blicken.

„Das Spiel ist nun gespielt und am Spielstand wird sich nichts ändern", begann der Direktor versonnen, „aber..." Er musterte Malfoy stirnrunzelnd, „das wird Konsequenzen für Sie haben."

Malfoy sog leise die Luft ein.

Harry hörte gespannt zu. Hoffentlich machte Dumbledore den Slytherin platt.

„Sie werden für die nächsten zwei Monate im Dienste von Harry stehen und tun, was er von Ihnen sagt", fuhr Dumbledore fort und klang sogar ein wenig schadenfroh.

„WAS?"

Harry wusste im Augenblick nicht, ob es Snape oder Malfoy ausgerufen hatte, aber es war ihm auch gleich. Zu fassungslos war er von Dumbledores Aussage.

„Natürlich darf Harry von Ihnen nichts verlangen, was Sie öffentlich bloßstellt, aber wenn er beispielsweise Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke braucht oder mit Ihnen Quidditch spielen will, oder Merlin weiß, was noch, dann werden Sie sich dem fügen."

Harry starrte Dumbledore an. Er lachte auf. Das war ja alles zu genial. Na gut, bis auf das Verbot der öffentlichen Bloßstellung.

„Oh, nein, Albus!", zischte Snape empört. „Draco wird nichts dergleichen tun!"

„Dann fliegt er von der Schule", entgegnete der Schulleiter gelassen.

Malfoy ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „DAS ist ungerecht! Ich bin ein Malfoy! Ein _Malfoy_! Ein Malfoy dient niemandem!"

„Ach?", fragte Harry und tat erstaunt. „Und was war mit Voldemort?"

Malfiy fuhr leicht zusammen, dann drehte er sich zu Harry um, schloss die Entfernung zwischen ihnen und packte ihn grob an den Quidditchroben.

Harry fühlte sich mit Malfoys kalten Blicken konfrontiert. Die Augen, Spiegelsplitter ähnelnd, waren verengt.

„Potter, du beschissenes Halbblut", zischte er hasserfüllt. Sein Atem streifte Harrys Gesicht. „Nur, weil der Dunkle Lord tot ist, heißt das nicht, dass du und deinesgleichen, dieses unwürdige Pack, diese Schlammblüter--"

„Beenden Sie diesen Satz besser nicht, Mr Malfoy", schalt sich Dumbledore gebieterisch ein. „Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Sie stehen im Dienste Harrys oder sie verlassen die Schule."

Malfoy starrte Harry noch immer an. Zornesbleich; Erschütterung und Unglaube versuchten seinen Verstand zu erobern.

Er schien es nicht zu fassen.

„Ich protestiere energisch dagegen!", mischte Snape sich wieder aufgebracht ein.

Harry aber wusste, dass Dumbledore sich nicht würde erweichen lassen.

Malfoy hielt ihn noch immer gepackt; Wut und Entgeisterung kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. Er atmete schwerer, als sonst.

Harry wollte sich losreißen.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden", sagte Dumbledore nun.

Das holte beide Jungen zurück. Harry riss sich mit einem fiesen Grinsen los, Malfoy wirbelte zu Dumbledore herum und begann, Einwände jeglicher Art zu erheben.

Er betonte, dass er ein Malfoy sei, behauptete, dass seine Eltern dafür sorgen würden, Dumbledore feuern zu lassen, drohte, einen Anwalt einzuschalten und schwor den _Avada Kedavra_ auf Potter zu hexen.

McGonagall zog ihm daraufhin fünfzig Punkte ab und halste ihm eine Strafarbeit auf. Der Direktor blieb gelassen und meinte nur, dass mehr Zusammenhalt zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins notwendig sei und ihnen seine Idee gut tun würde. Dieser Hang zur Gewalt sei schließlich unakzeptabel.

„Und deshalb", schloss Dumbledore freundlich, „erwarte ich, dass Sie mit Harry mindestens drei Stunden pro Tag verbringen, ohne, dass Sie sich prügeln oder mittels Zauberei duellieren."

Harrys noch bestehendes, hämisches Grinsen erfror allmählich, als ihm die Tragweite _dieser_ Worte bewusst wurde...

* * *

**a/n** hab keinen beta ;) gnade, also... ;D 


	2. Die Quidditchhütte

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, alles JK Rowling und Warner Broth. Ich verdiene kein Geld oder beabsichtige, irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.

**a/n:**Danke für eure lieben, tollen Reviews! WOW,hab mich echt gefreut!

* * *

**IRLAND ÜBER ALLES**

**2. Kapitel**

_Die Quidditchhütte_

* * *

Harry stapfte am nächsten Tag über die Wiesen, um den Schnatz zurück zu bringen, den er sich vor kurzem ausgeliehen hatte. Seine Schritte waren schnell, weil er seit der gestrigen Niederlage von einem unsäglichen Zorn erfüllt war. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte es nicht besser gemacht. Im Gegenteil. 

Er sollte drei Stunden am Tag mit Malfoy aushalten! Auch wenn dieser ihm einige Gefallen erweisen musste, so hatte Harry keine Lust, Zeit mit diesem frechen Slytherin zu verbringen! Dumbledore war unfair! Seine Strafe, die Malfoy galt, betraf auf diese Weise auch ihn, Harry. Auch er wurde bestraft, obwohl er nichts getan hatte.

Die Welt war mal wieder so ungerecht und trotz Hermiones vernünftiger Worte am gestrigen Abend und während des heutigen Tages dachte Harry nicht im Traum daran, sich zu beruhigen. Sein Zorn schwelte innerlich und ließ sich nicht verdrängen. Seit dem fünften Schuljahr war er ohnehin leicht zu reizen.

Harry hatte die Quidditchhütte fast erreicht, als die Tür von innen schwungvoll geöffnet wurde. Jemand trat mit abgeschirmter Hand vor den Augen hinaus, um von der Frühlingssonne nicht geblendet zu werden. Blondes Haar schimmerte im Tageslicht.

Harrys freie Hand ballte sich automatisch zur Faust und er blieb ruckartig stehen. Nur wenige Meter trennten ihn von Malfoy.

„Was hast du gemacht?!", forderte er wutentbrannt von dem Slytherin zu wissen. „Die Quidditchbälle sabotiert?!" Nebenbei erkannte er, dass Draco ausnahmsweise alleine unterwegs war.

Draco nahm seine Hand herunter und blinzelte. Eine leichte Röte zierte seine sonst so blassen Wangen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Potthead", schnarrte er gedehnt.

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, du Spinner!", gab Harry barsch zurück.

Draco schürzte die Lippen. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Zauberstab. „Tut es nicht. Und jetzt verpiss dich."

Harry schnaubte. „Ist die Quidditchhütte etwa in Slytherinbesitz übergegangen, oder was?"

Malfoy verengte die Augen. Sein Blick ruhte auf Harry. Die Feindseligkeit war nahezu greifbar und ließ die Atmosphäre gefährlich knistern.

„Noch nicht", antwortete der ungekrönte Eisprinz von Slytherin, „aber Reinblütler haben nun einmal mehr Rechte, als Halbblütler." Er sprach diese Worte in einem Tonfall aus, als sei diese Überzeugung die Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Da, wo er stand, versperrte er den Eingang der Quidditchhütte. „Und ich als Reinblut kann also mit gutem Recht verlangen, dass du dich von hier verpissen sollst."

Auch Harrys Hand legte sich auf seinen Zauberstab. In seinem Blick glomm es erzürnt auf. „Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle, Malfoy!", zischte er. „Heb' dir deine hohlen Phrasen für deine angeblichen Freunde auf! Oder für den nächstbesten Nachfolger Voldemorts, dem du dann wieder hinterher laufen kannst! Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg!"

„Ich laufe niemandem hinterher", presste Malfoy gereizt hervor.

„Natürlich nicht", gab Harry spottbeißend zurück. „Du und deine Familie... ihr habt so was ja noch nie getan. Genauso wenig war dein Vater in Askaban, weil er Voldemort gedient hatte."

„Das konnte nie bewiesen werden."

Harry lachte auf. „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, Frettchen!"

Malfoy trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Niemand braucht einem verrückten Geisteskranken, wie dir, zu glauben, Potter", spie er aus.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. In seinem Blick loderte es auf. Obwohl er sich den ganzen Tag lang über Dumbledores Forderung, die unter anderem besagt hatte, dass sie sich weder prügeln noch duellieren sollten, geärgert hatte, dachte er keinen Augenblick mehr daran. Auch Malfoy schien sie verdrängt haben.

„Und davon abgesehen ist sowieso alles besser, als eine Mutter zu haben, die ein Schlammblut ist", fuhr Draco hämisch fort.

„HALT'S MAUL!", schrie Harry, der sich jedes Mal von Malfoy auf diese Weise provozieren ließ. Trotz aller guten Vorsätze.

„Deswegen konnte der Dunkle Lord sie auch so leicht erledigen", fuhr der Slytherin erbarmungslos fort. „Weil sie ein dreckiges Schlammblut war."

„ER WAR DOCH SELBST EINER!", brüllte Harry, nicht ganz korrekt, aber das war ihm zur Zeit völlig egal. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Dann passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Auch Malfoy zog seine Waffe, Harry sprach bereits einen Fluch, der Blonde tat es ebenfalls, und aus den Zauberstäben zuckten grelle Blitze hervor. Statt den jeweilig anderen zu treffen, kollidierten sie, blockten sich gegenseitig und wurden schräg durch die Luft weitergeleitet. Wie ein Blitz schlugen sie ineinander verworren in die Quidditchhütte ein.

Harry beobachtete es wie in Zeitlupe. Im selben Augenblick hörte er ein Aufkeuchen.

„WEG HIER!" Es war Draco, der brüllte und der sogleich auf Harry hechtete. Oder zumindest in seine Richtung, fort von der Quidditchhütte. Nur einen Moment später gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Eine Druckwelle erfasste Harry, riss ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft. Er landete hart auf den Boden, spürte Hitze und hustete vor lauter Rauch.

Er blinzelte, sah tanzende Sterne vor seinen Augen. Als es besser wurde, rappelte er sich umständlich auf. Er war unverletzt, bis auf ein paar wenige Schrammen und Prellungen. Er sah sich hastig nach Malfoy um, der sich soeben benommen aufrichtete, nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihm. Das Gesicht war leicht schwarz vor Ruß und eine blutige Schramme zierte seine Stirn. Harry würde kaum besser aussehen.

Erst dann starrte Harry zur Quidditchhütte. Oder auf das, was von ihr übrig war, denn ihre Überreste standen lichterloh in Flammen. Harry war entsetzt. Er rührte sich nicht. Sie hatten die Quidditchhütte in die Luft hochgehen lassen. Sie hatten...

_Oh, verdammt._

Der Zorn, der nicht von Harry gewichen war, wurde zur Zeit von Schock und Frustration eingedämmt.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Spitze, Potter", drang Malfoys schleppende Stimme zu ihm. Er war nun aufgestanden. „Das ist alles deine Schuld."

Und da war er wieder. Der Zorn. So schnell konnte das gehen. Verärgert funkelte Harry seinen Erzrivalen an. „_Meine_ Schuld? Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht!"

„Du hast mich angegriffen", sagte Malfoy. „Ich habe mich wehren _müssen_." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, während er Harry mit einem hämischen Blick betrachtete. „Ich hoffe, Dumbledore wird endlich klar, dass du ein gewalttätiger Freak bist, und dich von der Schule schmeißen."

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Du hast doch mit den ganzen Beleidigungen angefangen! Glaub ja nicht, dass ich mir das gefallen lasse, Malfoy!" Drohenden Schrittes ging er auf den Slytherin zu, der sogleich seinen Zauberstab hob.

Harry blieb stehen.

Für einen kurzen Moment veränderte sich etwas an Malfoy. Harry konnte nur nicht erkennen, was es war.

„Wir könnten schnell abhauen", hörte er dann den Slytherin plötzlich sagen, die Stimme dieses Mal frei von Hohn. Sie klang beinahe schalkhaft. Aber wahrscheinlich bildete Harry sich das nur ein.

„Und das alles den Hufflepuffs in die Schuhe schieben", setzte Malfoy hinzu.

Harry starrte ihn an. Malfoy grinste verwegen und blickte zur Quidditchhütte.

„Das können wir nicht machen!", protestierte Harry dann. „Dumbledore würde uns mit einfachen Tricks auf die Schliche kommen."

Draco atmete aus. Der Hohn war wieder da, als er wieder zum Gryffindor schaute. „_Dir_, Potter", korrigierte er. „_Dir_ würde er auf die Schliche kommen."

„DU MEINE GÜTE!", kreischte plötzlich jemand entsetzt.

Harry fuhr leicht zusammen. Dann fluchte er in Gedanken.

Madam Hooch kam angerauscht und war völlig außer sich. „DU MEINE GÜTE!"

„Das war Potter", klärte Malfoy die Hexe auf und wollte sich abwenden. Die Versuchung, es Harry und nicht den Hufflepuffs in die Schuhe zu schieben, war offensichtlich zu groß.

Harry riss ihn zurück, grob an der Schulter gepackt. „Das ist nicht wahr!", rief er. Sein Blick flackerte zu Hooch, die fassungslos vor der Quidditchhütte stand.

Dann wirbelte sie zu den beiden Jungen herum. „WAS IST PASSIERT? BEI MERLIN, SAGT SCHON!"

„Potter hat sich auf mich gestürzt", erklärte Malfoy anmaßend, der sich aus Harrys Griff losgerissen hatte, „und ich musste mich wehren. Potter hat gezaubert und der Fluch, der mich in der Luft hätte zerfetzen sollen, hat die Hütte getroffen."

Harry bebte vor Groll. „Niemand wird dir _das_ glauben, Frettchen!"

Malfoy sah ihn hasserfüllt an. „Weil du Dumbledores strahlender Held bist, hm?"

„Nein! Weil _du_ eine verlogene, hinterhältige Ratte bist!"

„RUHE!", mischte sich Hooch mit gellender Stimme ein. Sie hatte das Feuer inzwischen gelöscht. „ICH KANN MIR SCHON DENKEN, WAS PASSIERT IST! DAS WIRD EIN NACHSPIEL HABEN!" Sie stapfte auf Harry und Malfoy zu, packte beide an den Armen und zerrte sie mit. „Wir gehen zu Dumbledore."

--

Draco hätte durchdrehen können. Wieso, wieso nur verlief alles aus dem Ruder, wenn es mit Potter zu tun hatte?

Er war ein Slytherin, listig und tückisch, intelligent und gutaussehend noch dazu. Er besaß alle qualitativen Eigenschaften, die ein Slytherin haben musste, und doch... und doch geriet alles außer Kontrolle, wenn es auch nur ansatzweise mit Potter zusammenhing. Es war unglaublich. Es war erschütternd und frustrierend. Es war...

Draco unterbrach seine Gedanken. Sie standen mittlerweile in Dumbledores Büro. Hooch zeterte immer noch und der Schulleiter bedachte beide Schüler ruhigen, aufmerksamen Blickes.

Potter hatte dem Schulleiter die Wahrheit erzählt. Er hatte exakt das wiedergegeben, was sich zugetragen hatte. Draco hingegen weigerte sich schlichtweg, an dieser Anhörung aktiv teilzunehmen. Er zeigte reines Desinteresse, innerlich war er jedoch äußerst angespannt.

Dumbledore war gestern sehr deutlich gewesen, und der Vorfall war eine ebenso deutliche Missachtung seiner Forderung. Draco wusste, dass er schuldig war. Im Gegensatz zu gestern, wo er noch versucht hatte, alle Beschuldigungen von sich abzuwenden, versuchte er es heute mit würdevoller Ausdruckslosigkeit und stiller Rebellion.

Nur durfte er nicht von der Schule fliegen. Und an dieser Stelle fing das Dilemma an. Draco konnte es sich nicht leisten, Hogwarts verlassen zu müssen. Also war er angreifbar. Erpressbar. Letzten Endes würde er tun müssen, was Dumbledore verlangt hatte... und dieser Gedanke war so schrecklich, dass Draco ihn nicht weit genug ins Bewusstsein vordringen ließ. Verdrängung war schon immer einer seiner Stärken gewesen.

„Offensichtlich habe ich mich gestern nicht klar genug ausgedrückt", brach Dumbledore schließlich sein Schweigen. Hooch verstummte.

„Obwohl ich dachte, das ich das getan habe. Keine Prügeleien, keine Duelle, keine hasserfüllten Streitereien. Aber... ich werde Ihnen noch _eine_ Chance geben. Eine einzige. Mr Malfoy, Sie werden, wie abgemacht, Harry helfen, wenn er Ihre Hilfe benötigt. Gefallen erweisen und so weiter. Natürlich darf er Sie nach wie vor nicht dabei öffentlich bloßstellen. Außerdem verbringen Sie beide von heute nach dem Unterricht zusätzliche _vier_ Stunden zusammen. Vier Stunden Ihrer Freizeit natürlich. Da Sie denselben Stundenplan haben, werden Sie darüber hinaus alle Gemeinschaftsaufgaben, welche die Professoren als Hausaufgaben erteilen, zusammen lösen. Und Sie erinnern sich sicherlich noch an den Quidditchwettstreit, der im Sommer gegen Durmstrang und Beauxbatons

ausgetragen wird. Eigentlich sollte ja das Gewinnerteam aus unserer Schule antreten. Aber ich fordere nun, dass Sie _zusammen_ ein ganz neues Quidditchteam aufstellen und dieses _zusammen_ trainieren. Nicht nur Gryffindors und Slytherins sollen als Spieler aufgenommen werden, sondern auch Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs."

Draco war vor Fassungslosigkeit nahezu gelähmt. Auch Potter schwieg, schien erstarrt.

Dumbledore erhob sich, freundlich lächelnd. Er hob seinen Zauberstab an und tippte nacheinander Draco und Potter auf die Brust. Dann murmelte er einen Zauberspruch und aus der Spitze formte sich ein grauer, kleiner Drache, der auf den Schreibtisch purzelte.

„Und dieser Drache hier wird mir verraten, ob Sie beide sich an meine Regeln haltet." „Wenn Sie sich prügeln, duellieren oder Ihr Streit vor Feindseligkeit durchtränkt ist, wenn Sie nicht mindestens vier Stunden eurer Zeit miteinander verbringen, wird er sich verfärben. Nur dann. Und verfärbt er sich auch nur ein einziges Mal... dann fliegen Sie alle beide. Ein Abbild davon wird bei Ihnen sein, so dass Sie sich selbst daran orientieren können, wann Sie zu weit gehen."

Dumbledore nickte beiden zu. „Das war's dann soweit. Meine Forderungen haben ab morgen Wirkung. Madam Hooch wird die Quidditchhütte wieder in Ordnung zaubern. Mit der Aufstellung eines neuen Qudditchteams rate ich überdies, sofort anzufangen. Ich und jeder anderer an dieser Schule erwarten natürlich, das Quidditchwettbewerb zu gewinnen. Sie können dann gehen. Schauen Sie bitte noch auf der Krankenstation vorbei."

Draco rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Entsetzen lähmte ihn noch immer.

„Das können Sie nicht verlangen, Professor!", presste Potter ungläubig hervor. Er hatte seine Sprache wiedergefunden. „Das ist... das..."

„Möchtest du lieber von der Schule fliegen, Harry?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore freundlich.

Sie waren also auf du. Das war ja so was von klar, dachte Draco verächtlich. Die Fähigkeit, höhnisch zu denken, verlor er nie. Selbst in so schrecklichen Situationen, wie diese nicht.

Potter schüttelte den Kopf, doch in seinem Blick lag purer Trotz. „Ich finde nur, das es zu viel verlangt ist! Es war nur ein Unfall!"

„Ich kann diese gewalttätigen Streitereien nicht weiter verantworten, Harry, ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Und ich habe nicht die Absicht, weiter mit dir darüber zu diskutieren."

„Mein Vater wird eine Beschwerde einreichen", brach Draco nun sein Schweigen. Trotz seiner Fassungslosigkeit war seine Stimme von eisiger Kälte beherrscht.

„Das soll er ruhig tun", entgegnete Dumbledore amüsiert. „Es wird nicht helfen. Sie und Harry haben eine Explosion zu verantworten. Nicht nur Sie, sondern auch andere hätten in Gefahr sein können."

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen. Er loderte innerlich vor Hass und Wut. Für einen Moment erwog er, einen Zerstörungsfluch auf diesen dämlichen Drachen abzufeuern. Er unterließ es.

Sein Vater würde bestimmt einen Weg finden! Erpressung und Korruption waren die Tricks, um alles zu bekommen, was man wollte! Oder um etwas zu verhindern! „Fein", schnarrte sie, „wenn Sie sich dessen so sicher sind."

Er drehte sich um. Es machte keinen Sinn, Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Strafe zu weit gingen, einer Folter gleichkamen, also würde er sogleich seinem Vater einen Brief schreiben, um all das, was ihm bevorzustehen drohte, abwehren. Niemals würde er seine Freizeit mit Potter verbringen, ohne ihn fertig zu machen. Niemals würde er mit ihm auch noch die Hausaufgaben zusammen machen. Und – und das war das Schlimmste – niemals würde er mit ihm zusammen ein Quidditchteam aufstellen und trainieren, das Hogwarts vertreten sollte!

All diese Forderungen widersprachen darüber hinaus dem Ehrenkodex, den Salazar Slytherin für sein Haus aufgestellt hatte. All diese Forderungen widersprachen Dracos Prinzipien. Er hatte zwar nicht viele, aber die wenigen, die er hatte, hingen allesamt mit Gryffindor zusammen. All diese Forderungen gingen gegen seine Ehre und gegen seine Würde. Als Slytherin, als Reinblut, als _Malfoy_.

Draco verließ das Büro und stürmte die Treppen hinunter. Potter folgte ihm kurze Zeit später. Im Korridor angekommen warf Draco Potter einen erzürnten Blick zu.

Dieser sah ebenso aufgebracht zurück. „Ich hoffe, dass das nur ein beschissener Albtraum ist und ich gleich wieder aufwache!"

Das Abbild des kleinen, grauen Drachen schwebte in der Nähe in der Luft.

Draco schnalze mit der Zunge. „Das wird leider nicht geschehen. Aber ich habe eine bessere Idee. Stürz dich vom Astronomieturm herunter. Dann sind wir alle unsere Probleme los."

Der Drache sah Draco äußerst missfällig an, verfärbte sich aber nicht. Und Potter sah so aus, als ob er sich jeden Augenblick auf Draco stürzen würde. Die Wangen waren erhitzt, die Hände zu Fäuste geballt, die smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Und wieso stürzt du dich nicht in die Tiefe?!"

Draco lachte. „Das ist doch klar. Die Welt würde meinen Verlust niemals verkraften. Deinen aber schon."

„Sehr witzig", knurrte Potter. Er bebte nahezu vor Groll.

Und doch würde der Gryffindor keine Prügelei anzetteln, das wusste Draco. Genauso wenig würde er selbst es tun können. Dracos Miene verdüsterte sich. Sein Hohn verlor sich irgendwo in dieser dunklen Frustration, die in ihm aufkam. Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln. Er musste sofort seinem Vater schreiben.

„Das war mein voller Ernst", sagte er noch zu Potter, nur um das letzte Wort zu haben und wandte sich ab. Er eilte zu den Slytherinkerkern. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Ab morgen würde die Strafe nun beginnen. Und er konnte sie nicht antreten. Das ging einfach nicht. Deswegen musste sein Vater so schnell wie möglich handeln.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen, stob Draco sofort in sein Schlafgemach, das er mit Blaise teilte. Blaise lag auf seinem Bett und blätterte in einer Quidditchzeitschrift.

„Hahahaha, wie siehst du denn aus?", prustete er los, als er Draco sah.

Dieser blieb abrupt stehen. Er hatte völlig vergessen, wie er nach der Explosion aussehen musste. Und das war wirklich ein starkes Stück, wo er doch immer darauf achtete, perfekt auszusehen. Er fluchte und verschwand im Bad. Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder raus, der Normalzustand war wiederhergestellt. Zumindest in punkto Aussehen. Bei Pomfrey war er noch nicht gewesen, das würde er nachholen, sobald er den Brief abgeschickt hatte.

„Die Quidditchhütte ist explodiert", informierte Draco Blaise, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und fing an, den Brief zu schreiben.

„Was?! Wie das?" Blaise richtete sich auf. „Hattest du Stress mit Potter? Scheiße, Alter, fliegst du jetzt von der Schule?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Stress mit Potter hatte?", fragte Draco gereizt.

„Weil du _immer_ Stress mit ihm hast", grinste Blaise.

Draco schnaubte. In kurzen Sätzen erklärte er seinem Vater, was passiert war. Blaise schlenderte herbei und las über seiner Schulter den Brief und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Hahahahaha... das ist zu heavy!"

„Halt die Klappe, Blaise", knurrte Draco. Zum Schluss fragte er seinen Vater, ob er das nicht irgendwie verhindern könnte. Er musste es verhindern! Dann band er den zusammen gerollten Brief an dem Fuß seines pechschwarzen Raben, verließ die Slytherinräume und ging hinauf, um den Raben loszuschicken. „Beeil dich", sagte er.

Blaise war ihm gefolgt. „Dein Vater wird nichts tun können. Das ist aussichtslos. Freunde dich besser damit an."

„Es ist nicht aussichtslos!", zischte Draco. „Ich werde nie im Leben Zeit mit Potter zu verbringen, ohne ihn dabei fertig machen zu können!"

„Tja, aber du solltest dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Und an das Aufstellen und Trainieren eines Quidditchteams. Und Potter Gefallen zu erweisen." Blaise lachte wieder und Draco boxte ihm unsanft in die Rippen.

„Halt deine Klappe, Blaise. Halt einfach deine Klappe!" Sonst drehte er wirklich noch durch.

Blaise hielt zwar seine Klappe, aber Draco glaubte am nächsten Morgen dennoch den Verstand zu verlieren. Die Antwort seines Vaters war eindeutig. Draco sei nun alt genug, um sich selbst aus gewissen, scheinbar auswegslosen Situationen hinauszumanövrieren. Er solle die Strafe Dumbledores als einen Test ansehen, mithilfe von List und Tücke, die jedem Malfoy von Geburt an zu eigen war, zu umgehen oder abzumildern. Außerdem stünde im Ehrenkodex für Slytherins, dass_ein jedes Mitglied des Hauses in der Lage sein muss, mit Durchtriebenheit und Betrug aus Unmöglichem Mögliches zu machen._ Es sei an der Zeit, dass Draco dies endlich lerne.

_Wenn du allerdings rausfliegst, enterbe ich dich_, stand als Abschluss, und Draco war entsetzt.

Kurzum: Lucius Malfoy lehnte es ab, seinem Sohn zu helfen. Draco war auf sich allein gestellt und musste von allein zusehen, wie er aus diesem Schlamassel wieder herauskam. Scheiterte er, war er enterbt.

Draco, zunächst fassungslos, als er den Brief gelesen hatte, brodelte schließlich vor Wut.

Blaise lachte und lachte und konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Er kündigte an, mit anderen Wetten darüber abzuschließen, wer eher ausrasten würde – Draco oder Harry.

Draco schmiss ihn aus dem Schlafraum, nachdem er einen Fluch auf Blaise gehetzt hatte, der diesem aber flink ausgewichen und aus dem Zimmer geflohen war – mit schallendem Gelächter.

Draco sah finster auf die geschlossene Tür und war drauf und dran, den ganzen Slytherinkerker in die Luft hochgehen zu lassen. Aber natürlich ermahnte er sich zur Ruhe. Zu eisiger Ruhe. Er war ein Slytherin. Ein Malfoy. Er wurde mit dieser Situation fertig.

Umgehend ließ er sich krank melden, um den Vormittag damit zu verbringen, sämtliche Strategien auf den Plan zu bringen und taktische Überlegungen anzustellen. Er machte Brainstorming, schrieb seine Ideen sogar auf und versuchte mit entsprechenden Skizzen einen Art Schlachtplan aufzustellen, mit dem er Dumbledores Strafe entgehen konnte.

Aber jedes Mal landete er in einer Sackgasse. Was auch immer er sich ausdachte, es führte zu dem angedrohten Schulrauswurf. Und das führte wiederum zur Enterbung.

Draco saß auf seinem Bett, die Hände zu Fäuste geballt. Frustriert sah er auf seinen aufgestellten Schlachtplan, der ihm nicht weiterhalf. Das Haar klebte ihm schweißnass auf der Stirn.

_Möge doch jemand diese Welt verdammen..._


End file.
